History
"The clock goes tick tock" -Tagline. This is a fan-fiction made by Chromebolt. The first two chaters focus on the creation of the wikia and 2012-2013. Chapter 1: Nothing Lasts Forever First, there was Daisy. Daisy created the first pages, chat, and random wikia. Then users were birthed. UMG, Tornadospeed, C&C, and others. The first chat party was in order, as things were getting along nicely. "YOUR THE BEST FRIEND I EVER HAD" somebody said. "AWWWW I WUV YOU TOO BUDDY" another guy said. Soon did they know that love would change. Later, in 2012, sometime in July or June, UMG started to curse. "This is (bleep)", UMG said. The other users warned him, but he kept cursing. Those curses flew to the mouths of the others. "(bleep) THIS (bleep)" one person said, probably Tornadospeed. Now inappropriate topics were coming. "Let's do it" one said. "Awwww yeah" another said. Other users came and left, probably because the wiki was rolling downhill in a cart. Then Tornadospeed quit. So, what? Nothing lasts forever. Chapter 2: Birth of Destruction Things were going like crazy. Sometime in September, Web, Dimentio8, Lectro and Swag joined the wikia. Lectro and Swag were the worst users here, and made it even worse with Digit. Dimentio8 tried to sort things out, and asked them curious questions, and COUNTERTROLLED THEM! A few months after, Dimentio8 went on a semi-long hiatus, and by some, DEAD. He returned in 2013, on his new account, Chromebolt. February or January. Tornadospeed came back in January, which was good and bad, as he was still cursing and all that junk. On 2013, February 11th, or so, Tornadospeed was globally blocked by Wikia. "Cursing, inappropriate content," the list could go on and on forever. Chapter 3: Into The Screen INTO THE SCREEEEEN! A voice shouted. Now you can see their lives... in reality if it was in here or something like that, I dunno. Things were better now, users doing "frick" instead of "(bleep)", and "heck" instead of "(bleep)". Shortly after Tornadospeed was blocked, without anybody evene knowing, UMG was sitting on the couch in his house, hanging up another Impractical Jokers poster, and tearing a Storage Wars poster from the wall. "Finally, that thing came off. I knew I shouldn't had used tape and glue." UMG complained. Knock knock went the door. UMG answered. It was Comp. "There has been a problem, we hadn't seen Tornadospeed today!" Comp shouted. "Relax, he's probably on a vacation or something-" UMG stopped his sentence when he saw Comp tug his shirt. "We'll search the block yards to see if he was blocked." Lightning struck when they got there. They were greeted by an old man. They searched the gravestones, but Tornadospeed was nowhere. "He's... just on a... break..." UMG worriedly said. They saw Chromebolt and Moon Snail with a bag of stuff on their back. He was leaving. Comp ran to them while UMG naturally ignored. "You're LEAVING?!" Comp said. "No, we're just walking away for no apparent reason with things on our back." Chromebolt said. "YES, WE'RE LEAVING!" Moon Snail shouted. "Why?" Comp whimpered. Chromebolt and Moon Snail didn't respond as they walked away into the sunset. "NO! WAIT! COME BACK!" Comp shouted. Comp saw a red beam flicker between the hills. It was probably nothing. "We're leaving to Pagepedia or Nick Fanon or something like that." Chromebolt said. "Goodbye." Moon Snail said. The two were almost completely out of sight. The red beams were following Chromebolt. And then they affected his body. "Goodbye" Chromebolt said with his voice slightly warped. Chromebolt then ran, with tears. Comp could have sworn he heard Chromebolt say "I regret what I did..." in the same warped voice as the two were out of sight. "What did you do?!" Comp shouted. There was no response. Chromebolt was hiding something, and probably going away to hide it more... We'll never find out. Chapter 4: The Little Secret of Tornadospeed The red beams were flickering, slightly changing Chromebolt's appearance to a... it's hard to tell... it looked like a grey-skin man, and sometimes having a staff with him, but it was hard to tell, as I said before. Comp entered the portal to Community Central, and checked the staff's message walls, to see if Tornadospeed was globally blocked. He wanted to see the entire discussion. He got to Sannse's message wall. One message was deleted. Comp then went back to Random-ness Wiki, and checked Chromebolt's userpage. Everything was different. His avatar was a GIF somehow. His normal form flickering between the staff holding man, the grey skin man, and his own form. It could obviously be seen he was against a wall, staring at a corner, in Nick Fanon Wikia. His avatar wasn't a GIF. It was a security camera. A user named IAmBagel, often shortened to Bagel, comforted him. "What's wrong?" Bagel said. The conversation was started. "I regret what I did..." was the sentence that ended it. The avatar then cut to static. Comp then ran out and searched the Global Block Yard Wikia. A page entitled "R.I.P. Tornadospeed" was present. Comp called everybody. Chromebolt came too, and even Bagel and the Nick Fanon users. The Pagepedia users too. And a few others from random wikias. Rguy3 from Minecraft Fanon, MrScience12 from Spongefan Wikia, and others. The guests muttered and were confused. "Here lies Tornadospeed" the gravestone said. It lays here as the final dawn was approaching. "Who could have done this?" People gathered. Chromebolt was sweating as he ran away. The others saw. "He's hiding something! AFTER HIM!" The Random-ness Wiki users chased after him. Bagel was the one to run up to him and guard him. Bagel used his Bagel-Mobile to run people over. "My spine" a guy muttered. Rguy3 was up next. Rguy3 used throwing stars. "My heart" the same guy muttered. Users guarded and defended the lone user Chromebolt. The remaining users finally got up to him and tackled him. "What... DID... YOU... DO?!" UMG shouted. Everybody except the guards were muttering. Chromebolt said Tornadospeed died on February 11, and he didn't want to reveal it because all of you would be heartbroken. They buried him in the wrong place, instead of a normal graveyard, it was the Global Block Yard. Under Construction